Obsession
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: NaruKono. Yaoi. Everybody has an obsession right? Konohamaru’s is Naruto. When Iruka –a teacher on his grandpa’s dojo- asked him to take Naruto’s forgotten keys to the blond’s house he was more than glad to help.


Just in case I need to remind you this is a NaruKono fic... which means yaoi 'k?

And it's rated M for a reason.

XD

- -

* * *

- -

I feel like a pervert as I see him jumping back to avoid our sensei's kick.

A pervert because his movements make my stomach twist hotly. _Damn! I'm such a masochist!_ But I can't help it, I try and I try to stay away from him, but he is just like a force of gravity pulling me towards him, every single time I see him more strongly than the last. It's just that his smiles make my day brighter, making it impossible to stay away from him, even when every time I see him I swear to myself I'll try to avoid him, only to fail miserably the next class.

It's unusual to have our class together anymore, and I don't know if I should be thankful or disappointed about this. I would only get a glimpse of him on his way out but at the same time I am supposed to be able to focus my mind on the task at hand. I still blush like a girl when I remember that time I saw him half-naked and I tripped, messing up a kick that I knew how to do very well. I remember his friend's laugh at my clumsiness, that damn dog boy! But my lips always turn up in a smile when I remember how worried he was that I had twisted my ankle, and how his hands felt on my body when he helped me to perfect that kick after class.

Which I made sure to screw up so he would help me, he would touch me, drowning myself in guilt afterwards as I took advantage of his kindness. Yes, he has always helped me willingly and I take advantage of it every time I can.

"Konohamaru?" My long-time friend's voice takes me out of my musings. "What are you thinking about?" I can see the curiosity about my smile in her eyes, which transforms into an annoyed look when I dismiss the question. "You should pay more attention to Kakashi," she says. "You could learn something from observing Naruto's training."

But she doesn't know that I do observe Naruto's training, stalkingly so. Sometimes I arrive early at class just to see him train. Grandpa has asked me what I'm doing at the dojo a good hour before my class, and I always lie. I lie and I tell him that it's easier for me to get there earlier because of the traffic, which is just bullshit. He thinks my mom gives me a ride when I come here on the bus, but thankfully he doesn't ask me anything more.

When I was younger and had recently entered the academy, I would brag about how I would rule the dojo. I had no idea what I was talking about and Naruto showed me. He showed me that to be able to be as good as grandpa and take over the dojo I would have to work hard to reach my goal, it wouldn't come for free and I wouldn't become a martial arts specialist overnight. So I tried to sneak up on him, to show him that I was good. Of course he would always catch me, but it was fun, it gave me a goal: to get his attention. I would secretly love how he ruffled my hair.

But now it's not enough.

I want him.

Just for myself.

We have a month before the next exam. I'm getting my next belt and he is going to get his first dan. I can see he is a bit nervous by the way his leg retracts from a kick, by the way his triceps tense when he tries to reach Kakashi. Gods, I love the way he blocks Kakashi's fist, the way he smiles at his friends' cheers, looking so sexy with his vest clinging to his chest.

I'm getting off track here.

When he gets his first dan he's going to be able to teach our class. And I don't know what to think about that. He already helps me when I need it and I'd love to have him as my teacher, but that would mean I would have to share him, and I want him only to be mine.

_Damn._

I'm sick. I'm sick. I'm sick. I'm sick. I'm sick.

I'm so sick in the head that once I smelled his vest after a training session while he was in the showers and I was changing clothes. Gods... it smelled like him, his own aroma, his sweat. His damn sweat was so intoxicating, I almost stole it. And damn if I don't wish I had.

I'm so fucked up. And besides, I bet he likes girls.

I sit on my heels as the whole class watches him fight our teacher. I hear Sakura's gasp when Kakashi sends a round kick into Naruto's chest, sending him falling on his back. But I know he is okay, I saw him curve his body to reduce the impact. He stands up, rubbing the nape of his neck and smiling sheepishly as Kakashi lectures him. I follow a drop of sweat that wanders through his face and I smile nervously when he turns around, a little puzzled, and grins at me. He must have felt my stare.

Unaware of my actions, I hear myself sigh.

"I'd rather see Naruto's training than fight against Kakashi," Udon says, interpreting my sigh as impatience.

I couldn't care less if we don't train at all today. I cheer with the others when Naruto connects a show-off kick with Kakashi's chest.

- - -

"Aren't you coming?" Moegi asks me when, instead of going to the lockers, I stay behind, wandering in the classroom. It has a beautiful view of the city at this hour, the big glass windows allowing you to appreciate the city's lights as they slowly turn on while the sun gives its good-byes through the stormy-looking clouds. It can smell through an open window like it's going to rain.

"Nah. I think I'm going to wait for grandpa." Which is a lie of course, I'm not sure he is still around and I hope he isn't. Suddenly I feel like being alone. I know this surprises my friends, as we always go home together after class because Moegi's house is on the bus route while Udon's is near my own. But they don't ask, and I'm thankful for that. Sometimes I wonder if they know about my obsession.

Naruto's fight with Kakashi had ended in favor of training 'lucky us'. Damn! And it seemed like he went home after that.

"Goodbye then," Moegi says, grabbing Udon's uniform before walking to get their things. I stay there by the window, watching everything while at the same time seeing nothing.

I don't know how much time has passed before I hear Tsunade's voice behind me, cursing as she drops her bag upon entering the room. "Are you taking the class?" she asks me with curiosity.

"No ma'am."

She shrugs and moves her body to warm up. I turn around and notice that a few people have come into the room, ready to take her class. I still don't know why grandpa lets her teach a yoga class in the dojo, but he always tells me that until I take a class of hers I shouldn't say anything. And I don't.

It's not like I think yoga is below me or anything, but I just think it's weird. I mean, I look at Tsunade: she must be around 50 years old and some weirdo asked me the other day if she was my sister. At first I had thought he was joking, but then I realized he was being serious - and he wasn't the only person to reference her appearance. If something as simple-looking as yoga can make you look way younger than you really are then it has my respect, no questions asked.

I nod goodbye to her and walk out of the classroom to get my own stuff so I can go home.

I wish good night to the few people I see around the building. As Tsunade's class is the last of the day, the dojo is almost empty. I nod to Iruka, who had today's last shift, and wonder if Kakashi is still around.

"Konohamaru." Iruka calls me back when I reach the glass door.

"Yeah?" I ask him, and wonder what he could want. He looks doubtful. "Do you need something?"

"Well, yes," he says as he looks down to the reception desk, grabbing something. "It's just that Naruto called." Okay, that got my attention. "He forgot his keys here and I was going to take them after work but-"

"You don't have to say anything else." I smile to him, praying he doesn't notice how I almost shake. "I'll take them, where's he going to be?"

"At his house."

"Okay." Suddenly it feels like Christmas.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"I have an idea." Naruto had mentioned it a couple times. My stomach gives a flip when I see Iruka writing down what I guess to be his address.

"Here you are," he says as he hands me the keys and the address, which is close to the park I had looked for Naruto in more than once, trying to meet him 'by chance'. Yes, I know it's creepy that I looked for him around his neighborhood but I didn't exactly know where he lived. "Is it really okay, Konohamaru? I know it's getting late."

"Yes, it's okay," I tell him. It's more that okay. "But tell me," I ask, trying to act casual. "Why did you agree to take them to him in the first place? I mean, wouldn't it be easier if he just came back?" Which of course I'm thankful for. I think Iruka is my new favorite person.

"Oh," he says. "Actually, Kakashi was the one who said he would take the keys to him, but he forgot he had to pick up something." Iruka finishes, obviously not believing our teacher's excuse. It makes me smile though: it's so Kakashi-like.

"Don't worry, Iruka." I smile to him, but I smile more because I have an excuse to go to Naruto's house. "I know you have to stay here to close the dojo, I'll handle it." Finally I leave.

I don't know what I'm thinking when I call my mom to let her know I'll be late. I think it's more like wishful thinking, but she knows Naruto and his parents so she just tells me to come home early tomorrow morning if I stay over his place. I'm surprised at first when she says that, but after all she's always given me freedom as long as I let her know where I am.

I smile. _Oh, how much I would love to stay over!_

When I get to the street where he lives, it starts to rain heavily. I wonder if this is why my mom told me I could stay over his house, maybe it was already raining at my place. I like to call it crazy March: the spring just arrived but it keeps raining, sometimes it'll rain like crazy for five minutes before the sun shines again. I remember last year when it snowed after a crazy-hot day. As I walk calmly to Naruto's house I wonder if something like that will happen again.

304... 308... 310... I can see the number now, and Naruto standing under the threshold of his locked front door to keep himself dry. I start to run, but I stop dead in my tracks when I see he's not alone.

Tenten notices me first, smiling, calling my name and urging me to take shelter from the rain, which I do numbly. Naruto thanks me for the keys when I hand them to him. He's laughing at something Tenten has said, which I don't pay attention to as I try to suppress the shivers from his warm hand touching mine.

"Just in time," Tenten says and waves to someone behind me. I turn around to see that it's a car. I think it's her mother's but I'm not sure because I can't see very well through the rain. When I turn back, she is kissing Naruto on the cheek. My insides burn when I see the gesture. They look so comfortable with each other that I want to hurt her, and it hurts me too because she is a nice girl, pretty and intelligent. She's getting her black belt at the next competition and they seem to like each other.

"Think about what we talked about, okay?" she tells Naruto as she buttons up her coat. "See you later, Konohamaru." She smiles at me and then she runs graciously towards her car, trying not to get wet. I watch the car drive off and a couple of people on the sidewalk running to get out of the rain. I don't know what to do or say now. I remain where I stand with my eyes turned down. Naruto hasn't said anything and I figure I should be going when I hear his door opening.

"Well then," I say, faking a smile. "I'll be going home."

"Wait, wait," he tells me, but I try not to face him. I jump when I feel his hand on my shoulder. "What're you talking about? You're not going anywhere in this weather."

I stare at him. I know I must look shocked so I shake it off, scolding myself. I know Naruto very well, he wouldn't just let me go with this rain. I smile and again I feel guilty because I feel I'm taking advantage of him.

"So Kakashi found a way to leave the keys for your guys?" He chuckles as he hangs up his coat. "You're so wet, take off your clothes and I'll bring you a towel."

I don't know how a simple comment makes me aroused - I'm so perverted. And my mind goes to Tenten again, as I try to imagine them together as a couple. Am I really ready to let him go? When I look at Naruto ruffling his hair to shake off drops of water, I know the answer is no. I'd rather be selfish and fight for him. I've always known that I'd hate to see him with another person before I even gave it a try. The likely possibility of being rejected scares me, but not knowing is worse.

I see him come back from what I guess is the laundry room, biting his lip and glaring when he sees me. "You're gonna get a cold!" he scolds me before climbing up the stairs. I stare at the place where he disappeared and a smirk slowly comes to my lips as I obey his suggestion that I take off my clothes.

When he comes back I see his eyes widen in surprise. My clothes were not that wet, but I stand there wearing only my boxers and the scarf he gave me when I won a fight almost a year ago. My mouth goes dry and I try to figure out if it was just my imagination or if his eyes really did just burn into my body. He hands the towel to me.

"I'll take these to the dryer," he says, grabbing all the clothes that I left scattered randomly on the floor. I nod, taking the towel to dry my hair.

When he comes back from the laundry room, he stares at me briefly and it makes me self-conscious before he heads upstairs again. I almost moan when I pass the towel over my sensitive nipples and I sigh, wondering how his hands would feel on me.

I try to focus my mind in other things. His house is so homely, the warm hallway light giving the house a cozy atmosphere that makes me feel comfortable almost immediately. It makes me smile. He told me that his parents moved away a year ago because of his father's job and he stayed here – thanks gods – because he wanted to finish college, and because most kids usually move away from their parents' house when they start college.

When I can't feel any more water drops falling off my body, I move around to admire his house. I see a couple of pictures of his parents and a picture of him as baby, which makes me smile. A part of me wishes I could have his photos, but they are so sacred that somehow it would feel so wrong. I see one picture with a guy I haven't met, a couple with some other friends, and one with all of us from the dojo.

"I got that at last year's competition."

His voice startles me - I didn't heard him come down. I look at him and grab the jersey and the slippers he offers me.

"Sorry it's orange, but I need to do my laundry and-"

"No, it's okay," I say, maybe a little bit too eager, but it's because it's orange and his and I know it's one of his favorites since he wears it often. He laughs when I put it on as it's a size bigger. It falls a bit, leaving one of my shoulders uncovered.

"I still can't believe you keep wearing that thing," he says, pointing at my scarf. "It's too old."

"But comfortable!" I tell him.

He laughs. "I know deep inside you just want to keep your favorite person happy."

"You got me," I tease him and chuckle when he averts his eyes.

"So, did you have dinner yet?" he asks me as he walks towards what I guess is his kitchen.

"No, are you gonna make me something?"

"Maybe, if you behave."

"But I like to misbehave," I whine jokingly, making him chuckle.

His kitchen is spacious, not too big but arranged in a way so you can move freely. A high countertop divides the kitchen from the dining table that leads to a lounge. I sit at the counter on a high seat, watching Naruto move in the kitchen as he gathers some ingredients.

"What about pasta?" he asks me, showing me some sauce. "This is pretty good and I could add some vegetables." He laughs at the face I make. "Or sausages."

"Sausages."

"You know, you should eat your vegetables," he tells me with mirth in his eyes.

"Only if you feed them to me." What's wrong with me? After I speak I turn around, pretending to look around the house. The truth is that I don't know what's happening to me, I've never been like this before. Is it because of Tenten? I don't want to see his reaction to my words.

I look towards his garden through the big window in the dining room. It's still raining, and seeing the drops fall to the ground somehow calms me. I hear Naruto hum a song and the smell of what he's cooking reaches me. It smells good and causes my stomach to growl, making him smile when our eyes meet.

I watch him cook - he moves with ease in those dark blue pants he changed into when we got home, chopping and mixing the food as we fall into a comfortable silence.

"I don't know what to offer you to drink," he says when he goes to the fridge. "Water, tea, wine?"

"Wine is fine," I tell him even though I know he's joking.

"I don't think that would be wise," he says, but it's more like he's muttering to himself.

"Why not?"

"Umm..." he trails off, and it makes me wonder.

"C'mon, a glass won't do any harm. Is not like you are much older than me"

"Tree years are something"

"It's nothing!" I say and suddenly I don't know about what we are talking about. 20 to 17 years old it's really nothing.

He seems to be thinking about my words. Eventually I see him shrug and he places the bottle and two glasses on the table.

"Just one," he whispers. He goes to the cupboard to get something, his back muscles contracting at the movement and causing my thoughts to once again get caught on his body. _But it's not just his body that I want_, I think when he places a dish in front of me with a smile.

"Say 'Ahhh'," he asks me, holding a piece of carrot with his fork. I obey dumbly as I watch, mesmerized, as he places the food in my mouth. I close it, chew and shallow. I feel funny. "See? Was it that bad?" Is he... is he toying with me?

To avoid shuttering my answer I pick up my fork and grab the next bite quickly. We eat our dinner, and when I calm down we start talking about nonsense. I really enjoy his company, and the food... gods! The food is delicious. I moan at the taste and that takes my imagination somewhere else. I wonder what it would be like to moan under other circumstances.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asks me, and I can see the concern in his eyes. "You've been distracted today."

"I'm sorry," I say, straightening my posture and feeling a little embarrassed. But I'm happy that he cares. If only he knew what I've been thinking about.

"Problems in paradise?"

I know I'm frowning, because I don't know what he's talking about.

"With Moegi. She is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

I laugh and now it's Naruto's turn to frown.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, you're always together."

"Yeah..." I trail off. "But she's only my friend. Just between us, I think she likes Udon."

"Really?"

"Yep," I say, grinning. I'm starting to get ideas about Naruto - but they're small details, maybe I'm just whishing.

When our meal is finished I help Naruto get the dishes to the sink and my intention is to wash them but he stops me, saying I'm his guest. I go towards the lounge as he heads to the laundry room to check if my clothes are done. If they are, I'm afraid I'll have to leave now.

But when he comes back empty-handled, I feel joy inside. "Aren't they done yet?" He hesitates a couple seconds and shakes his head.

"What do you wanna do in the mean time?" he asks me. _Oh... I know what I would like to do_, I think lewdly to myself, _for you to bend me over the table and fuck me senseless_.

"A movie perhaps?"

"Sounds good," he says as he nods towards the couch. When I sit I realize how comfortable it is, more that it looks. I stretch myself out on it as he goes to select a few movies, letting me choose between them. I pick one that I haven't seen and that he tells me is good. "Oh, I've seen them all." He winks at me when I offer to choose other one.

He sits close to me, but not close enough. After a while, I move my legs and place them on the couch, trying to touch him with the tip of my toes. The movie is good, action with a hint of sci-fi, which I enjoy. I guess I got too absorbed in the movie when I suddenly feel his fingers on my leg.

I don't move, but I do turn my head around to get a glimpse of his face. He looks like he's doing it without even noticing. It's just that it's not like he's only touching them, it's like he's caressing them, I just... gods! His fingers leaves goosebumps in their path. I must have grunted because he stops abruptly. His hand still is on my leg, but he is looking at me with widened eyes.

"Sorry," he says, but he has yet to remove his arm.

I'm so going to hell.

I take his hand gently and I move it slowly towards my groin.

I shut my eyes as I wait for his fist in my face.

"What are you doing?" His stammering makes me open my eyes. His eyes dart around us like he's scared, but I can still feel his fingers touching my skin.

"Don't you like it?" I ask him as I crawl over him. He lays down, trying to put some space between us. I feel like we're playing chicken. He opens his mouth and closes it again without a word. "I thought you were trying to seduce me," internally I laugh as I continue: "Na-ru-to." But when I see his shocked expression, I stop.

"That's not true," he says, but it's too late. I see how he's biting his lip and lowering his eyes, something he does when he's embarrassed.

Please, please, please, please. Suddenly I'm scared. What's happening to me? I don't want to think about it, but... _please don't let it be just my imagination_. And I kiss him.

I think I just died and went to heaven.

His lips are so soft, so warm. His arms grab my shoulders but I don't let him move me. _Please, let me enjoy this even if it's the only time._ I move my leg between his, rubbing softly. It makes him gasp and I take advantage of it, kissing him deeply, sucking his tongue when it comes to play. I hear him moan and it goes straight through me. His taste is so deep, it's hard to explain and I'm out of my head, but what I know is that it's addictive.

I whimper his name, and I feel him tense under me. His hold on my shoulders gets stronger, almost painful, making me stop.

"We shouldn't," he says, and somehow I'm relieved he is not pushing me back. But no, now that I tasted him I won't stop. "Are you drunk?"

And I smile, because maybe I am. "No," I don't know how I get myself to smirk but I do. "Are you?" I tease.

"No!" He says angrily, but I know I have him where I want.

"Well," I trail off as I undo the zipper of his jacket. "Maybe you feel like I'm taking advantage of you. After all, you drank one more glass of wine," I say as I caress his chest. "Are you light-headed, Naruto?"

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous." But he can't say anymore because I kiss him again. I can feel his erection through his pants and mine has certainly become more noticeable, wearing only my boxers.

We kiss until I feel dizzy and I decide that it's time to move on. I move my hand towards his groin, pinching one of his nipples and earning a deep hiss.

"Stop," he asks almost breathlessly and it makes me proud that I'm the one to make him like that.

But I deny his request. "I want you," I whisper in his ear. "I need you." I can't hear my heart beating wildly in my chest. "Make me yours."

I look at his clouded eyes, but it feels like he is really seeing me this time. He nods. "I've wanted you too," he says lowly but loud enough that I can hear.

I slip out of my boxers and kneel between his legs quickly. I suck his erection over the fabric of his pants. He cries out and I feel a hand pulling my hair, but I let him. "Don't," Naruto pleads with his eyes shut. The only rest I give him is to free his cock from his pants. I lick the tip and I know I just got addicted to it, I want to taste him but not today, we'll have time for that and more another day.

He looks so beautiful like that, one hand in my hair and the other arm under his head. His body is glistering with sweat and his eyes are clouded with lust, but he looks so strong, so open, enjoying himself like a master letting his pet play. Naruto has always been so disciplined that it thrills me that I'm able to loosen his composure.

I can't hold it back anymore and I hastily stand up to grab some oil from the kitchen counter. He sits up and I hurry, I don't want to give him a chance to change his mind. I smear some oil on my hand to coat his erection, licking my lips when I see it twitch at my touch.

"Konohamaru," Naruto murmurs and it makes me impatient. His eyes are closed and his head rest on the couch, exposing his neck for me, which I lean forward to bite.

The moment I feel the tip of his erection I know I'm going to regret this, but I don't care and I impale myself without a thought. Naruto's eyes widen and he chokes back a loud groan.

It feels... it feels, I can't describe it. Is the most sublime thing I've ever experienced in my life. Don't get me wrong, it hurts like a fucking bitch - my ass wasn't prepared for the intrusion and it almost makes my eyes water, but the sensation of being filled by him blows my mind. His eyes are shut tight, his arms are seizing the fabric of the couch so roughly that I think it's going to rip off. His stomach muscles looks so tense and I wonder if he's trying to restrain himself.

"Konohamaru," he whispers urgently when I move to embrace him, my arms on his shoulders and my head at his head's side. "You're so tight."

Pain shoots through my spine when I move my body up and then back down again. I try to relax but so far to no avail. In the next few thrusts my hands reach the hem of the jersey I'm wearing, but when I pull it up Naruto's hand stops me.

"Leave in on," he says and I obey. When he sees I'm not going to try to remove it again he licks his lips, his eyes roaming over my body, making me hotter. He starts to tease the skin on my stomach with his hands, lifting the fabric and moving up towards my nipples, pinching them harshly and making me cry out. But I welcome that pain as it eases the one in my back. I concentrate on it and I'm getting able to ride Naruto better, to feel more pleasure instead of pain. His cock slides smoothly inside me and I start to feel desperate again.

My hands caress his chest as I feel his squeezing my ass. My moans are getting louder and louder, and I feel how I'm slowly losing myself as I have trouble breathing. I can only feel... feel Naruto's cock inside of me, feel his hands on my hips helping me move, feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, just like mine. I lick the sweat from his neck, crying out when instead of letting me rock my hips to pull myself up and down he keeps pushing me down, reaching deeper inside me. I... don't know what to... what to say. I need to come, I desperately need to come. I beg him to let me come and he just kisses me, our lips touching with no tongues involved, just skin and teeth. But I can't hold it back anymore, the pleasure I feel when he reaches deeper, the bliss of having him inside of me, taking what was always his.

I moan his name until my throat is raw, my toes curling as I come, so lost in my climax I'm unaware of anything other than his scent. He keeps thrusting a couple of times until I feel his warm seed filling my insides as my name escapes his lips. I stay there, hugging his body like it was my lifeline, because it is.

I feel a little bit dizzy but I hardly notice we've moved until he places me on a bed, which I guess is his.

"You're staying tonight," he says decidedly. I wave my hand and let him know I already told my mom. "Were you planning this?"

"Of course not," I say. "But I can always dream."

He eyes me suspiciously before getting into bed beside me. I grunt when I move because I'm so tired and I only want to rest in his arms.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow," he whispers in my ear. "You shouldn't have done something like that, be more patient."

"But I was patient enough," I say, because in the end I don't care and I think he won't understand how long I waited for him.

But now he is mine.

- -

* * *

- -

Beta'ed by the awesome Desfinado .:snuggles:. thanks for your help darling. she is so nice to me  
I would like to thank to Cupricanka as well .:loves:. she always has to hear my whining about my insecurities.

This is for a contest on y!gal :D wish me luck :D  
yeay! :DI think this is the first time I don't finish a contest's entry the same day of the deadline XD .:throws confetti:.

This is like half of what I had planned for the fic, to be honest I like this result a lot more since the original plan was a little bittersweet XD  
I'm not sure about the age difference between Naruto and Konohamaru, I think it might be three years but I'm clueless, comments on that?

Comments? Please feed the hungry girl... feed me TT^TT


End file.
